Keep Holding On
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: Jade has a diease. Will she be O.K.? A story about hope, heros, never giving up and Fairytales. First One-Shot! BADE


_Jade was his princess. Beck was her prince. The RV was their castle. But happily ever after wasn't an option, was it?..._

"Jade. Jade, look at me." She turned to face him, her blue eyes melting into his brown ones. "Listen to me. I won't give up on you. Not now, not ever. O.K.?

Tears were forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Beck," she managed, "It's time. You can't hold onto me forever. It's time to let me go." The tears were coming down now, she couldn't keep them in. As good as she was at keeping her emotions inside, this time, it was no use.

"No." Beck refused to believe it. She would be his forever; wouldn't she? "No, Jade. I'm not letting you go, alright?" She needed him now more than ever, didn't she? How could she say that? Didn't she know how much her cared about her? Loved her? "You need to get that through your head. . .up. I'll always be right here beside you, always."

He pulled her into a warm embrace, and kissed her head. After a moment of just laying there, enjoying eachother's company, Jade spoke up.

"You have to. Everyone has their time Beck, and when mine comes, I don't want you throwing your whole life away because of it. Because of me."

"Jade, I won't regret it. I promise. You won't leave. We'll grow up, get married..." Beck too had tears coming from his eyes. "We'll be happy, Jade. Just the two of us. All we need is eachother."

He got up and closed the light in his RV so it was pitch black. Locating his bed, he lay down and pulled Jade into his arms. Now relaxed, he fell into a deep sleep. But Jade, she just lay there with her eyes wide open. How could this happen? And to them?

_"No we won't, Beck. No we won't."_

They were at Tori's house, everything going fine. Cat talking about werid things her brother had done, Andre playing the piano, Robbie and Rex bickering like an old married couple, Tori just being Tori. And Jade, well, she was being strangly quiet.

"Jade, what's wrong baby girl?" Beck asked the semi-goth girl, concerned. She was never quiet, unless she was either sleeping, or watching her favourite movie, 'The Scissoring'.

Jade turned to face the fluffy-hair boy who looked strangly like Aladdin. "I'm fine, Beck." She replied in a harsh tone.

He put his hands up in mock-surrender. "What? Is it a crime for a boyfriend to be worried about his girlfriend?"

"Maybe..." Beck laughed and put his arms around her waist. She always had a special gift for making him laugh in the most serious of situations.

After about an hour of playing cards, eating pizza and just goofing off, the gang decided to put in a movie. They all settled on 'Mall Cop', and Tori popped the disc into the DVD player while Andre fetched the snacks.

"Haha," Cat laughed, "He's a cop, at a mall! How werid is that?"

Tori looked at her, confused. "Haven't you ever seen a mall cop before, Cat?"

"Nopey, I only see those scary people in blue standing by the exit doors and such. No mall cops." Everyone sighed. Classic Cat.

Halfway through the movie, Jade started coughing wildly. "Jade?" Beck asked, concered. "Are you alright? Should I take you to the hospital? Are you g-"

"Beck!" She yelled, in a harsh tone. "I'm *cough* fine *cough*."

Although everyone else shrugged it off, Beck could see through Jade's act. He could tell she was not O.K.

He got up, grabbed Jade's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Stop! I'm *cough* fine, Beck. Let *cough* go!" She pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Jade," Beck looked her in the eye, his brown eyes lost in her blue ones. "You don't have to lie to me, O.K.? I'm listening. I'll always be here to listen, always."

_He swept her off her feet, twirling her around. She laughed, wiggling out of his arms. All fairytales had happy endings, right?..._

"Beck. Beck, come here."

Beck made his way across his small RV and to the bed that Jade was laying in. "What is it, baby girl?"

"M-my chest. It like, hurts." She groaned and placed her hand onto her hurting chest.

"Do you wan't me to take you to a doctor?"

She shook her head. "No, it's O.K., I just... thought I should let you know. It- it doesn't even hurt that bad. I'll be fine."

Beck had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but he shrugged it off, and turning the lights off his once again lay down next to Jade. "Remember, you can come to me, for anything"

Jade laughed. "I know, Beck."

"Anytime."

_I doubt that..._

Jade woke up in a pool of her own sweat. She felt her head. It was warm.

She got up from the bed. "Owww." Her forehead really hurt. Jade made her way into the bathroom and opened up the cupboard. Taking out the thermometer, she stuck it in her mouth. After a few minutes the thermometer beeped and Jade took it out of her mouth. 105 degrees.

Jade knew she had to get to a doctor. She couldn't keep going on with her life pretending she didn't have a problem.

Not wanting to worry Beck, she grabbed her 'Gears of War' bag, and slinging it over her shoulder, Jade left the R.V.

Beck woke up without Jade beside him. He looked around, worried. Where could she have gone?

Getting up, he retrieved his pear phone and checked for any new messages. One. Opening the text up, he saw it was in fact from Jade.

Beck,

My mom texted me this morning telling me she wanted me home. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you.

Love,

Jade 3 

Beck read through the message a few more times. Why would her mom text her at... 5:00 in the morning, telling Jade she wanted her to come home? Her mom hardly even knew anything about Jade's life, nor wanted too.

Fetching his keys, he left his RV and headed to the West's house.

As soon as he arrived, Beck got out of the car and rang the doorbell. He was greeted by a lady with long, tangled Brunette hair and ice blue eyes; Jade's mom.

"Yes?" she asked, impateintly.

"Umm, well, I was wondering if, you know-"

Jade's mom glared at Beck. "Just get to the point, kid."

"Yes, uhh, mam. Is Jade here?"

"Nope."

"Well, she texted me saying that yo-" He was cut off by Beck's mom slamming the door in his face.

Truthfully, Beck wasn't that shocked that Jade wasn't here, or that her mom slammed the door in his face. He was just worried. Where could Jade have gone?

"Well, Jade. It seems like you have a really high level of white blood cells, and losing more red ones." The doctor explained to Jade, checking his clipboard as he was doing so.

"And..."

"And, well as you probably figured, you need Chemotherapy."

Jade knew she would need Chemo sooner or later, but she hadn't really thought about it until now.

Before she was dignosed with Leukemia, Jade had hardly ever been to a doctor, so she had no medical insurance. She remember the day she found out about her disease. She had been coughing alot and had alot of chest pain, so Beck had taken her to the hospital, where they did Blood Tests. She had been pretty bent out of shape ever since. And so had Beck.

But, the one thought Jade had when the doctor told her she needed Chemotherapy was, 'How am I going to pay for it?' Her father had left her and her mother, and her mom had made it pretty clear she wanted nothing to do with her. Beck was bassically all she had.

"How, how much is it?" Even though Jade really didn't want to know the answer, she had to find out.

"Without insurance? Maybe $35,000 a treatment. You need about 5 treatments at the most."

Jade's eyes widened in shock. $35,000 times 5 treatments came up to... "175,000?" She screched out.

"About that."

"And, when will I need my first treatment?"

The doctor again looked down at his clipboard. "Well, we are not sure yet, but probably pretty soon. We will contact you."

Jade looked down at her black combat boots. "And, what happens, if I don't get therapy?"

"Well," the doctor stared down at the floor, "If you don't, by maybe, 4 months tops, you will, ummm,"

The doctor trailed off, but Jade knew what he was trying to say. Tears again welled up in her eyes, knowing that she was going to die. She didn't have the money, and even if her mom wanted to pay for her treatment, she didn't have the money, either. She didn't even have a job, as she got fired from 'McDonalds' last week.

Without letting the doctor say another word, Jade left the office.

Beck was more worried than ever. He had frantically searched the whole town for Jade, but she was nowhere to be found.

He sighed heading back to his RV in hope that Jade would be there. When he opened the door, he sighed a huge sigh of relief. There she was, sitting on the couch.

"Jade?" He asked. She didn't even turn to face him. "Jade, where were you?"

"I told you. Did you not get my text?"

Beck looked down at his phone. "No, I got it. It's just that, when I went to your house to look for you, your mother said you weren't there."

"Why did you stop by my house? Didn't believe me?" Jade questioned, still not turning around.

Beck sighed. "Jade, you know I trust you, it's just, your text seemed kind of... suspicious..."

"Suspicious, how?"

"Well," Beck went on, "For starters, why would your mom want you home, and at 5:00 in the morning?"

Jade stayed quiet for a moment, still not turning to face Beck. "She was... concered."

"Jade," Beck said quietly, "Please, tell me the truth."

"I am, Beck."

He walked over to the couch and sat beside her. She didn't make eye contact with him. "No, you're not."

Jade sighed, finally facing him. She had tears in her eyes, and some were threatining to fall. "You really want to know?"

Beck looked her in the eye. "Yes, I really do."

Taking a deep breath and wiping some tears away, Jade spoke. "I, I woke up at about maybe 4:30 in the morning because my chest really hurt, and I felt my head, and it was really warm. So, I got up, and took my temperature. It was 105 degrees."

Beck looked concerned. "105?"

"Yes," Jade snapped, "Now do you want me to continue or not?"

Beck motioned her to continue, and Jade did so.

"Well, I figured I couldn't keep pretending I didn't have Leukemia, so I grabbed my bag and headed to the doctors office."

"Wait," Beck interupted, "If you were feeling sick, why didn't you tell me?"

Jade looked down at her feet. "I, I didn't want to wake you."

Sighed, Beck grabbed Jade's head and turned it towards him. "You have no problem with waking me up in the morning. What is the real reason?"

"I, I just didn't want to worry you."

Beck laughed slightly. "And leaving, texting me one of the worst lies you have ever told, when I have no idea where in the world you are, isn't going to worry me?"

Jade frowned. "I thought you'd believe it." She said, quietly, but not quietly enough so Beck couldn't hear.

"Jade, I know you. You can't expect me to believe your mother wanted you at, like 5:00am."

"I know."

"Anything else?" Beck asked, getting up off of the couch.

"N-Nope." Jade replied quickly and unsure. A little too quickly and unsure for Beck.

He wasn't convinced. "And, you're not lying this time?"

Jade turned to face Beck, but she never made eye contact. "No. Not lying this time."

"Promise?"

Jade turned back towards the wall. "P-promise."

"Swear on my Grandsma's gr-"

"Beck!"

"Sorry."

_Slowly, the princess was fading away. That wasn't how fairytales went. If this isn't a fairytale, than what is it? When was the happily ever after?..._

*Ring* Beck groaned and got out of bed. *Ring* He had just been taking a nap, and his stupid phone had woke him up. *Ring* He picked up his pear phone and pressed talk.

**"Hello?"**

_"Yes, I am Doctor Goldman from LA General Miss 'Jadelyn West' availible.?_

Jade had told Beck she was going to Cat's house to help her with a project for Science Class.

**"No. Jade just went out for a while. Can I, uhh, take a message?"**

_"Oh, yes. Just tell her we have scheduled her dates and to call us back."_

Now Beck was confused.

**"Umm, may I ask, what dates?"**

_"For her Chemotherapy."_

Beck dropped his phone. Her what? Why didn't she tell him? Tears were entering his brown eyes.

_"Hello? Hello?"_

Ignoring the doctor, Beck ran out of his RV, not even bothering to lock the door.

"Okay, Cat." Jade said as she sit crossed-legged on the pink, fluffy bed. "What should we do for our project?"

"Well," Cat giggled, "I was thinking maybe we could make, like, a rainbow! That, that shoots cotton candy!"

Jade sighed. "Cat. I'm pretty sure that's impos-" She was interupted by Cat's room door being opened.

Beck was standing there. He had a mix of emotions plasterd on his face. Mad, worried, confused, sad?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jade deicded to play innocent, escpecially with Cat standing right beside her. "Tell you what?"

Beck made his way over to the two girls. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Jade. Why wouldn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything?I asked you if there was anything else you would like to tell me, you said no, and promised!"

More tears were entering Beck's eyes, and Jade's, too.

"Beck," she started, "I-"

"You know what, Jade?" Beck was crying now. It was truly a rare sight. Cat gasped. No one had ever saw Beck cry. Excpet for Jade maybe, 3 times.

"If this relationship doesn't have honesty, then what do we have?"

Cat looked up, confused. "I don't understand..."

Jade did. "Beck, please. Listen-"

"I've been listening for almost my whole life, Jade! What is there left to say?"

Jade stayed silent, the tears falling rapidly, as Beck exited the room.

"Sorry."

Kicking a pebble as he walked, Beck replayed the scence over and over again in his mind, regretting it more and more each time. Instead of comferting her, he bassically had just dumped her! At a time like this, also! She probably just didn't want him to worry anymore than he already was, Beck thought. It might not have been the best choice, but she was only thinking of him.

Beck remembered telling Jade that he would never give up on her. He knew, in his heart that he still hoped and believed, but what did Jade think? 'She probably thinks I have finally given up on her'. He thought. He knew she had said to do so, but Beck was positive she didn't mean it.

Beck wanted to turn back right that instant and apologize, but something inside kept him from doing just that.

_All Beck knew, inside and out, was that he wanted his baby girl to be O.K._

"But Jadey!" Cat pleaded, "Just tell me! What just happened? What is going on?"

"Cat, no, O.K."Each word Jade said caused more and more tears to fall.

"But Jadey," Cat began, softly, "Why are you crying?"

"Cat! Just leave me alone, O.K.?"

Cat may be a curious girl, but she knew when Jade had to be left alone, and this was one of those times.

Rushing out the door, Jade cluchted her promise necklace Beck had given her 2 years ago.

_"I won't give up on you"..._

Beck couldn't sleep. All night, the only thing Beck could think about was what happened earlier that day, Jade's face, and what he should have said. She was probably at her house, in her room, crying her eyes out. She has Leukemia! Beck thought to himself. And here I am, laying here in bed, trying to get too sleep. I'm such a jerk!

After about 20 minutes of thinking to himself, he finally got up, brushed his hair a little bit, put some jeans on and started up his car. The guilt was eating him alive.

Beck exited his car and knocked on the West's front door. No answer. He knocked again and again, until finally Jade's mother came to the door. She didn't look too pleased.

"What do you want, kid? It's 3 in the morning."

"Yes, I know, uhh, mam. It's just, well. May I see Jade?" He asked, finally getting to the point.

"Nope."

Beck stared at her confused. Had Jade told her mother not to let me in?

"Wh-why not?"

"She isn't here." She blankly replied, no worried expression on her face at all. Nothing.

"She, she didn't come home? You haven't seen her at all today, errr, yesterday, I guess."

"No means no, kid. I haven't seen her and she didn't come home, Okay? Now if you excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep!" Her mother exclaimed, then slammed the door in his face yet again.

Walking to his car, one thought popped into Beck's head: "Where is she? Is she O.K.?"

Beck couldn't rest until he knew Jade was O.K. He decided he would find her, so he tried looking at the next most resonable place, Cat's.

Surprisnely, it only took 2 knocks for someone to come to the door. "Hi Hi!" It was Cat herself.

"Cat," Beck started, "Is Jade here?"

"Which Jade? Because there is this one Jade on T.V. who sing-"

Beck grew impatient. "Cat!" He yelled, gaining him her attention, "Jade West."

"O-oh. No, she left a few minutes after you did."

Beck sighed a worried sigh. Where in this world was she?

"By the way," Cat wondered, interupting Beck's thoughts, "What was that all about today, anyway? You know, with you and J-"

Beck didn't have time for answering questions. He went back into his car before Cat could even finsh.

After driving around town for 20 minutes, Beck had almost lost all hope of finding Jade. He parked his car by an old park with rusty swings and a broken slide, and got out. He needed somewhere peaceful and quiet to think and maybe text everyone, asking if they've seen Jade.

As he entered the park, he heard a girl sobbing. Turning his head, he saw a shadowy figure on the swings. Her sobs got louder. It sounded like...

"JADE!" Beck yelled, running up to her, giving her a big embrace.

She stopped sobbing long enough to figure out who was hugging her. When she saw who it was, she starting sobbing again, even louder and ever more than before.

Jade tried to wiggle out of Beck's grasp, but her was too strong, so she was forced to stay put. When he finally let go, Jade got up to leave.

"Wait!" Beck called. Jade turned. "I'm listening."

"What?" Jade asked, confused.

"You told me earlier to listen," he got up to stand in front of Jade, "I'm listening. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jade took a really deep breath. "Well," she sniffled, "The first reason is, you know. I didn't want you to worry, Beck. I didn't want you to be sad, either."

Beck took Jade's hands in his. "Jade, just because something would worry me, doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me. I worry alot more when I know somethings bothering you but I have no idea what it is." He looked straight into her eyes. "And, wh-what would make me sad?"

Jade could now really tell that Beck was extremly worried to hear the answer, 'but he deserves to know', she figured.

"You know how I have to have Chemotherapy." Beck nodded his head. "And, well, you know that I don't have any inserance." He nodded his head again.

"The doctor told me that, umm, it is going to cost $35,000 a treatment, and I need about 5 treatments, which totals up to $175,000."

"Wow." 'That's all Beck could say?' Jade thought with disbelief. 'I am going to die, and that's all he can muster?'

"Beck, my mom got fired from her poor excuse of a job last week, and..."

Beck looked at Jade with a puzzled look on his face. "And...?"

"You don't understand, Beck! ' . ! O.K.! Neither does my mother. . .die!" Jade tried to keep the tears in, but she couldn't. And neither could Beck.

"Wh-what?" He asked in disbelief.

"I can't afford treatment, Beck." Jade said softly.

Beck refused to believe it. "No." He couldn't just sit there and let her die! "NO. There has to be something we can do, Jade. Something, _anything_."

"Beck!" Jade shrieked. "There's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is, Jade. You can't just sit there and wait to go! You're stronger than that!" Beck's voice softened. "I know you are."

"O.K., say if I tried to do something. What could I do? I don't have the money!"

"I could give it too you!" Beck yelled.

"Oh, yeah. And what are you going to do, take $175,000 out of your back pocket?" Jade repied, a bit sarcasticly.

"My parents have pretty decent jobs. We could take it slow, you know. $35,000 at a time. Your mom could donate as much as she can, I could..."

"Beck, your parents hate me."

"Not enough to let you die." Beck replied. No matter how much his parents strongly disliked Jade, there was no way they would let her die. Right?

"Look, Beck. I don't want to have everyone just give up all of their money on me. I don't want you to waste it."

"We're not wasting it!" Beck shrieked. "Don't you want to live, Jade? We will raise that money and you will get the treatment, alright?"

Jade sighed. "Beck, I have 4 months. Just please, can we try not to fight for just that long?"

"No, Jade. You have way more than 4 months. I will raise the money, even if it's the last thing I do.

_If the princess did fall into a deep sleep, he could just kiss her and she'd wake up, right? That's how the fairytales go..._

Aftering setting a sleeping Jade down in his bed, Beck strolled into his parents house. He didn't care that it was 6:00 AM, this was an important matter, which needed to be discussed now.

"Mom? Dad?" Beck's mother usually woke up at 6 in the morning to clean, anyway.

"Beck?"

Beck walked into the kitchen to find his mom sweeping the floor.

"Hey, mom."

"What are you doing up, and in here?"

Beck looked around, not making eye contact with his mother.

"I need to ask you a... favour."

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?" His mother put down the broom and sat on a chair.

Beck didn't really know how to start. He didn't even think he told his mom about Jade having Leukemia. He just decided to spit it out.

"I need 35,000 dollers, and I was wondering if you could help, you know, pitch in. You and dad."

Beck's mother looked at him like he was crazy. "3- 35 THOUSAND dollers?"

Looking down at the floor shyly, Beck just responded with a, "Yep."

"Well," His mother wondered, "What for? Is this about a play you want to produce or something? Because I told you..."

"No, Mom," Beck cut her off, "This isn't about acting."

"Well, then." Beck's mom stood up and walked over to him, "What _is_ it about?"

"Jade."

With that, Beck's mother's kind face turned into a scowl. "Jade? What does she want this time? A dress made out of soild gold? Or, is that not black enough for her?"

"Mom, stop." Beck demanded.

"I'm just saying, honey. Whatever you want to buy Jade for that much money, it sure is something she does not need."

"She needs it," Beck voice softened, "More than ever. You don't understand."

"Maybe I'll understand if you just tell me. What is it?" Beck's mother looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Therapy."

"Therapy?"

"Chemotherapy."

Beck's mother's eyes widened. "Wh-why would she need chemotherapy?"

Beck sighed. "She, she has Leukemia, O.K.?"

"Leu-leukemia? Beck, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because mom," Beck sighed again, "I didn't think you'd care."

His mother looked offended. "Why wouldn't I care?"

"Because you hate her, mom! You have even said it yourself."

Sighing, Beck's mother sat back down. "Beck, I might hate Jade, but this involves you too, and your happiness."

"And if this didn't involve my happiness?"

"I don't hate her enough to let her die, Beck."

"Well I do!" Beck's father yelled.

"John." His mother hissed.

"She almost killed me! And before you people say it was an 'accident', I'm sure I saw her evil grin as I rode away in that ambulance!"

"John," Beck's mother put a hand on his shoulder, "It's his girlfriend." She pointed out, motioning to Beck. "At the very least, do it for him."

"No." Beck's father sternly replied. "Beck is probably over-reacting. She is probably just fine. How do you know she is not lying just to take our money? You know, ever since you," He motioned to Beck, "Started dating that goth, you've been more of a drama king." And with that, he crossed his arms and sat on the couch.

"Dad!" Beck shrieked. "How could you say that?" Tears came into his eyes.

"There you go," Beck's father pointed to Beck, "Drama King."

"I am _not_ over-reacting!" Beck yelled. "She really needs our help."

Beck father's face became stern. "She can die for all I care."

Beck's mother was in shock. "John!"

"Dad," Beck pleaded, tears falling, "Please."

"No."

"You don't understand, dad."

"I understand perfectly fine. She tried to kill me, so this is what she gets."

"She didn't try to kill you!"

Before Beck's dad could react, his mother stepped in. "John, quiet. Beck, we will give you

$25,000. You have to find the rest."

"Claire!" Beck's dad shreiked.

"Thank you, mom." Beck left the house and headed back to his RV, glaring at his father.

Jade woke up in Beck's RV all alone. She checked the time. '7:45'. Where would Beck be at 7:45 in the morning? She wondered.

She tried getting up, but the pain in her abdoman was too strong.

"Owwwwww!" She shreiked, laying back down. She hardly even rememberd what had happened last night after the park, and she didn't remember how she got in the RV at all.

After waiting a few more minutes, Jade grew impatient. She got up, ignoring the pain, brushed her hair slightly, and threw on her boots.

Walking outside, she took in the fresh air. Still ignoring the pain, she walked down the driveway, but Beck was nowhere to be seen.

Deciding she didn't want to wait for Beck any longer, she set out for the rusty old park. It was a nice peaceful place where she could just think. Her abdoman still hurt, but she was strong, she thought, and kept walking.

Beck opened the door of his RV to find that Jade wasn't there.

"Jade?" He called, hoping she was just in the bathroom. Making his way to the bathroom, he grabbed his pear phone. No messages.

He opened the bathroom door, but Jade was not in there.

Beck sat down on his couch and flicked on the T.V. He didn't want to go into another panic. Knowing Jade, she'd be back soon.

Jade sat down carefully on the rusty swing, fearing it would collaspe. Swinging back and forth, she was deep in thought.

'Why hasn't Beck just givin up on me already?' Jade pondered. 'Why should I even try to fight, knowing I will lose in the end?'

_Fighting and losing the fight is worse than not fighting and just giving up, right?_

Jade was crying, now. If she was going to lose everything in the end, why even bother trying to fight it off?

As Jade swung, thought, and silently sobbed, she saw a figure running towards her.

"Jadey!"

It was Cat.

"Jadey!" She shrieked, giving her a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Owww," Jade groaned, "Cat, let go."

"Sorry." Cat mumbled, letting go. "So, what brings you here? Haha, I sound all formal."

"Nothing," Jade sighed, "Just, you know, chillin'."

"Oh, that's cool." Cat said, and got on a swing beside Jade. "I just like parks."

Jade tried wiping all of her tears away before Cat noticed them, but she failed.

"Jadey?" Cat asked, a bit worried, "Why were you crying?"

Jade turned away. "It's nothing, Cat."

"Please Jadey," Cat begged, "Just tell me."

"It's nothing for you too worry about, Kit Kat."

Now Cat was very worried, and, not to mention confused. Jade hardly ever called her 'Kit Kat'. The last time Cat rememberd Jade calling her that was in 7th grade when Jade's mother and father had got divorced.

"Jadey, I know something is wrong. Please." Her voice got soft, and Jade gave in.

"You have to promise not to tell anybody."

"I promise." Cat crossed her heart, showing Jade that she was not lying.

"Okay." Then Jade told Cat everything there was to know.

After Jade finished, Cat was in shock. Tears were forming in her eyes, as in Jade's, too. Cat gave her an even bigger hug than before and cried.

"You, you can't leave, Jadey. You're, you're my best friend."

Jade pulled away from the hug. "What about Tori?"

Cat got up. "Tori is my good friend, but you are my bestie. Always will be. Please, Jade. Please, don't give up."

And with that Cat walked away.

After watching 4 re-runs of 'That 70's Show', Beck turned off the TV, and decided just to sit and wait for Jade to come back.

Finally, Jade walked through the door.

"Jade! Where have you been?" Beck asked, giving her a big bear hug.

"Oww, please, let go, Beck." Beck pulled away. "I was just, owww, at that park, with Cat."

"Jade?" Beck asked, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Just dandy." Jade replied, still being her sarcastic self.

"Well, do you need me to bring you to the doctor's?" Beck asked, worried.

"No," Jade sat down, "I'll be owww, fine."

Beck wasn't convinced. "Are you sure, Jade? Because-"

"I'm sure, Beck." Jade spat.

"Okay, okay. So what were you talking about with Cat?"

Jade's eyes softened. "I told her."

"You, what?"

"I told her, Beck."

Beck was surprised. "But, I thought you didn't want anyone else to know."

"I didn't," Jade explained, "But, you know. It's Cat."

Beck nodded his head understandly.

"So," Jade wondered, "Where were you?"

"Huh?"

"You know, when you left me alone this morning. Where did you go?"

"Oh," Beck replied, shyly. "Just, in my house."

"Why?"

Beck took a deep breath. "I, I was asking my parents if they could loan you some money for your Chemotherapy."

"Beck! I told you not to worry about it!" Shrieked Jade.

Beck sat down beside her. "How could I not worry about it?"

Jade sighed. "So, what did they say?"

Smiling, Beck responded. "They said they would give you $25,000 for your first treatment."

Jade's eyes brightened. "R-really?"

"Yep."

"And- and your dad. He was O.K. with it, too?"

Beck hated lying to Jade, but he feared that if he told her the truth, she would insist on giving the money back.

"Oh, yeah. He was thrilled to be helping you."

Jade smiled. There was still hope, after all.

"Thank you, Beck."

They raised the $35,000. Jade got her treatment. There was hope for them. Months passed, and Jade was O.K. She got her 3 other treatments. There was one left to do.

*Ring.* Jade's phone rang. *Ring* *Ring*.

"Beck!" Jade called. "Beck! Can you answer my phone?"

"Coming!" Beck called from the bathroom. He picked up the red pear phone.

"Hello?"

"Wh- what? She, she was what?"

"O.K., were on our way."

Sadly, Beck hung up the phone.

"Beck? Beck, what is it?"

He sighed. "It, it's Cat."

Jade began to worry. "What about Cat?"

Silence.

"Beck!"

"She, she was, also dignosed with a disease."

Jade's eyes widened. "Wha- what? What is it? What does she have? Beck!"

"She, she has lung cancer."

Jade stayed silent. Tears started running down her cheeks.

"Come on, let's go see her." Beck took Jade's hand and led her to the car.

Finally they arrived at the hospital. After asking what room 'Caterina Valentine' was in, they rushed inside too see her.

"Jadey! Beck! Hi!" Cat exclaimed from the hospital bed, still as cheerful as ever.

"Cat," Jade went to sit beside Cat on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Cat replied. "Thanks for asking."

Jade managed to smile. At the corner of the room, there was a woman sobbing. Cat's mother. Jade made her way over to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Valentine."

Cat's mother turned around and faced Jade. "Oh," she sniffled, "Jade, hi."

Considering the circumstances, Jade knew why Mrs. Valentine was crying, but she still had to ask. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, Jade." Mrs. Valentine sobbed. "It's Cat. She needs Chemotherapy, but I can't afford it. With her dad gone, and her brothers problems and 'special doctors', I can't do it. It's, it's too much." She sobbed even harder. Jade knew how she felt. She knew what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, Jade pulled out a plastic bag from her coat pocket. "Here."

Cat's mother took the bag and examined it. "Wh- what's this."

Jade looked down at the floor. "It's 35,000 dollars. For Cat's first treatment."

Mrs. Valentine was shocked. "Wh- where did you get all of this money?"

"I, I was saving it for my treatment. But, I want Cat to have it. Alot more people care about her. She needs it more than I do."

Cat's mother looked Jade in the eye. "Jade, I- I can't except this. You need it." She tried giving the bag back to Jade, but she refused to take it.

"No. Cat needs it."

"But, without it you will..."

Jade interupted. "Die a hero. I'd rather die knowing I saved Cat than live and having Cat die. I'll. die. a. hero. I'll be remembered. That's all I want."

Cat's mother knew it was no use to fight anymore, so she just nodded her head.

Jade headed back to Cat's bed. "Before I go, I just want you to know one thing."

Cat looked at Jade confused. "What?"

"You're my best friend, Kit Kat." Jade smiled, and gave Cat a hug.

"Jadey, you're my best friend, too."

A month later Jade lay down in her own bed. Cat was going to be O.K. Her mom got another job, and with the money Jade gave them, well, that put them over the top.

She felt good. She never regretted giving Cat's mother the money.

That night, Jade left the world with a smile on her face, knowing, she died a hero.

**A/N: O.K., so that was my first ever one-shot. I know it might have been to sappy, but sorry, I'm a begginner. That story was't meant to be a happy story, but it wasn't that sad, either. Was it? And, sorry if I got some medical stuff wrong. I'm not a nurse. But my mother is. :) Review and tell me what you think! BTW, Beck called Jade 'Baby Girl' because I love in stories and stuff when he calls her that. It makes me laugh, and, it's kinda sweet. :) **

**P.S. I will update 'Dear Jade' soon. I PROMISE! **

-Victoriousjadefan :)


End file.
